Amor prohibido
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Hay amores que son prohibidos, tan graves como un sacrilegio. Su amor, era uno de ellos. One-shot SethxAtemu


**Amor prohibido**

Sus pasos lo llevaban por los largos pasillos del lugar. La noche ya habían caído, así que el lugar era iluminado solamente por las luces de las antorchas, a cada lado del extenso lugar. Pero, en ese momento no pensaba en éstos detalles, después de todo ya estaba más que acostumbrado al lugar.

Pensaba en algo más, en algo que lo había atormentado desde algún tiempo atrás.

No podía creer aún cómo lo había permitido. Sabía muy bien que era incorrecto, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Su destino era solo servirle a los dioses, y además, por el juramente que había hecho, también debía de servirle a su rey. Estaba por debajo del soberano de Egipto, y eso lo sabía. Pero, sus pensamientos parecían querer rebelarse, para así controlar sus acciones.

Recordaba todavía aquel día en el que miró por primera vez su rostro. ¿Cómo olvidar ese momento? A pesar de haber tenido corta edad en ese tiempo, no podía olvidar ni un detalle.

_Caminaba por los pasillos decorados de bellos jeroglíficos. Hacia donde miraba, encontraba bellas imágenes pintadas en las paredes, imágenes que tenían el único propósito de relatar la orgullosa historia de Egipto, un próspero imperio en ese momento._

_Sin embargo, no estaba ahí para admirar las paredes. La Reina lo había llamado, aunque él en sus pensamientos no entendía con qué razón. Pero por supuesto, debía obedecer a su tía. Tía, ya que era la esposa del hermano de su padre. Así que, en cortas palabras, él también pertenecía a la familia real. Un gran honor, y una gran suerte, ya que gracias a eso podía gozar de todas las comodidades._

_Pronto se encontró frente a un entrada. La puerta de ella estaba abierta, así que podía ver lo que había más adelante. Supo entonces que al fin había llegado a los aposentos reales. Con cierta timidez, entró al lugar._

_Por unos minutos, pensó que la habitación estaba desierta, pero luego, al haber caminado unos cuantos pasos, encontró a la mujer más poderosa de Egipto, sentada en su enorme cama, sosteniendo un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Miró a la mujer por unos segundos, era una bella dama, de cabello negro trenzado y largo, tal cual costumbre egipcia, y unos cautivantes ojos carmesí. Vestía un vestido blanco semitransparente, que dejaba al descubierto sus pechos. Además, lucía varios collares de oro y jaspe, y una pequeña tiara en su frente._

_-¿Me ha mandado a llamar, mi Señora?- preguntó al fin, ganándose la atención de la reina, quien al verlo le sonrió abiertamente._

_-Seth, no me llames señora, soy tu tía nada más- habló, su voz suave llenando la habitación entera, y aunque pareciera una simple metáfora, elevando así el olor a incienso que inundaba el lugar. -Eres muy maduro para solo tener seis años, mi niño- agregó. Ante ésto, el pequeño se alzó levemente de hombros._

_-Mi padre me ha dicho que debo hablarle con respeto a usted y al Faraón- explicó._

_-Sí, lo sé. Akunadin siempre ha sido esctricto en eso. Pero no es eso para lo que te he llamado, sino para que conozcas a tu primo- habló. En ese momento, la curiosidad inundó al niño. Sabía que la reina había dado a luz días atrás, pero aún no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a su nuevo primo, y futuro heredero al trono. -Ven, acércate- Obedeció sin dudarlo, mientras que sus resaltantes ojos azules brillaban con cierta emoción. -Sube- agregó la mujer. El chico hizo lo dicho, subiéndose a como pudo en la cómoda cama._

_Cuando estuvo sobre las sábanas, miró al fin a su izquierda. Su corazón se aceleró al ver que el pequeño bulto que cargaba la mujer era en realidad un bebé. Miró con detenimiento a su primo, notando de inmediato que el pequeño tenía los mismos ojos de la reina, bellas espinelas carmesí. Además de esto, el bebé tenía un extraño cabello. Cortos mechones rubios caían sobre su redondo rostro, mientras que, tras ellos, escondidos entre las mantas que cubrían el frágil cuerpo, escapaban cabellos negros y rojos oscuros._

_-Es... muy bonito.¿Cómo se llama?- susurró, en realidad, no sabía si debía preguntar algo tan 'sagrado', ya que el nombre era lo más preciado que podía tener una persona. Pero la curiosidad simplemente era mucha._

_-Atemu- contestó la mujer, al parecer no molestándole la pregunta._

_El ojiazul asintió, pero pronto, suspiró levemente, al ver que el pequeño bebé lo miraba, al parecer queriendo conocer a quien había hablado. Por unos momentos, nada especial sucedió, pero luego, una gran sonrisa se formó en la boca del recién nacido, quien además levantó sus diminutos brazos._

_-Míralo Seth, al parecer quiere que lo cargues- habló la madre._

_-Pero, no sé si deba...-_

_-Tonterías. A ver, estira los brazos- El niño obedeció. La reina entonces le entregó al nuevo príncipe. -Eso es, ahora sosténlo con cuidado- explicó. El chico lo hizo. Sus ojos miraban con emoción al pequeño ahora en sus cortos brazos. El bebé de pronto comenzó a hacer varios sonidos, sobresaltándolo levemente._

_-Tranquilo, está bien- habló la reina, calmando al niño. Para enfatizar ésto, el pequeño llevó su diminuto dedo pulgar hasta su boca, relajándose por completo y cerrando sus bellos ojos. -Parece que quiere además dormir en tus brazos, pequeño- comentó la mujer._

_El chico mientras tanto, estaba casi maravillado. El cargar tan pequeño cuerpecito era algo realmente bello, y además algo muy nuevo para él. Miró con detenimiento a su primo. Y ahí mismo tomó una decisión. No quería que nada malo le sucediera al príncipe, no lo permitiría, y por eso..._

_-Prometo que te protegeré siempre. No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño, lo juro- susurró._

_Ante esto, la reina solo pudo sonreír._

Ese día, había hecho una promesa. Y aunque apenas era un niño, había decidido cumplirla. Desde aquél momento, su primera prioridad había sido la de cuidar del pequeño heredero, en todo momento. Gracias a eso, él y el príncipe se habían hecho cercanos, compartiendo casi todo entre ellos.

Casi todo... puesto que él escondía algo. Algo que jamás sería aceptado por nadie. Por eso, no pensaba revelarlo, nunca. Sí, le molestaba en cierta forma guardarse ese tipo de cosas, pero simplemente no tenía opción.

Alzó la mirada, el paisaje era el mismo, pasillos, y más pasillos. A lo lejos, se notaba apenas una parte de un balcón, y, gracias a él, también se podía ver la luna. Pero de nuevo, ya se había acostumbrado a esa vista, pues miles de veces había pasado por ese lugar.

En ese momento, no estaba sino en el palacio real, hogar del Faraón. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? La razón no era solo porque pertenecía a la poderosa familia real, sino porque también, ahora era el sacerdote del rey. Y no solo eso, también pertenecía a la corte del soberano.

Aún así, eso no tenía importancia para él en aquellos minutos. Así que, sin otra cosa que llenara su mente, recordó algo más...

_Había corrido tan pronto escuchó los llantos. Su preocupación era mucha, puesto que sin dudas esos llantos pertenecían al príncipe. Siguió el sonido, hasta que llegó a los bellos jardines reales._

_Buscó con la mirada al pequeño, encontrando por unos segundos solo flores exóticas. Caminó entonces por el lugar, escuchando ahora apagados sollozos._

_Llegó luego a estar frente a una estatua de Horus. La miró, perdiéndose por unos momentos en esa imagen._

_-snif... ¿Seth?- Bajó de inmediato la mirada al esuchar esto. Y pronto, sus ojos se suavizaron, al ver dos pequeñas joyas carmesí asomarse por un lado de la estatua. Sin dudarlo entonces, se acercó. Cuando hubo rodeado la escultura, encontró al pequeño príncipe, sentado en el suelo y sosteniendo su rodilla._

_-¿Príncipe?- preguntó._

_-Seth... duele- habló el pequeño de solo cuatro años, señalando levemente la rodilla que había estado sosteniendo. El ojiazul la miró, notando al fin que ésta tenía una herida que sangraba en ese momento. Se arrodilló luego, examinando brevemente la zona y notando que la herida no era grave. De seguro el príncipe se había caído mientras jugaba._

_-Será mejor llevarte donde Shimon para que limpie eso- susurró, al notar que había tierra sobre la rodilla lastimada. El pequeño asintió, suspirando levemente producto de sus sollozos. El ojiazul miró el rostro del chico, sonriendo ligeramente al ver los caminos de lágrimas en aquella suave piel bronceada._

_Sin decir más, se acercó, tomando al pequeño en sus brazos, quien de inmediato enredó los suyos propios alrededor del cuello de su primo._

_-¿Seth?- preguntó._

_-¿Hmm?-_

_-Te quiero- El corazón del ojiazul se derritió de inmediato al escuchar tal muestra de cariño en inocentes palabras. Sintió luego cómo el pequeño escondía su rostro en contra su cuello._

_Sonriendo una vez más, caminó hacia donde sabía estaba Shimon, quien era el médico del lugar._

Esos eran recuerdos que seguramente jamás olvidaría. Podía decir con orgullo que había visto al príncipe crecer, y no solo eso, sino que además, había estado ahí con él.

Y fue esa cercanía que había tenido con su primo, la que llevó al joven heredero a tomar la decisión de nombrarlo su sacerdote. Aunque claro, ese cargo implicaba muchas cosas, tal vez algunas no tan positivas. Por ejemplo, le era prohibido conocer mujer, o bien, hombre, además de casarse. No que le importara demasiado, pues nadie le interesaba. El único con quien quería estar, simplemente estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance.

Pero, sinceramente, en ese momento no tenía ganas de pensar en eso. Su situación ya había sido sellada al igual que su destino, y eso nadie, ni siquiera Faraón, podía cambiarlo. Los dioses eran los únicos que tenían el poder de decidir lo contrario, lo que era y no era, lo que vendría o no vendría. Creía firmemente en ésto, y por eso intentaba ignorar esos temas que para él no eran permitidos.

Más bien, debía sentirse agradecido por el cargo que el Faraón había decidido darle. El ser sarcedote era un privilegio, y además, lo colocaba en una de las clases más altas de la sociedad. No podía pedir más.

Pero entonces, por qué no se sentía satisfecho?

Negó con su cabeza, esos pensamientos eran una verdadera ofensa a los dioses. Debía sentirse satisfecho, y eso era todo. Debía sentirse completo por el solo hecho de poder estar en presencia de un dios en la tierra, el Faraón. Debía estar en paz con tener además una posición privilegiada en la corte. No cualquiera podía sentarse cerca del rey durante los banquetes o las reuniones.

Suspiró, llevando su mano a su cabello y quitando de su vista un estorboso mechón castaño. Miró luego su brazo, estaba cubierto por brazeletes de oro. Otra razón para estar agradecido...

-No tiene caso negarlo... mi vida no está completa, y eso es todo- susurró, pidiéndole luego perdón a los dioses en su mente. Esa era la verdad, y la verdad siempre estaría por encima de la mentira.

¿Cómo había sucedido? No lo sabía con exactitud. Lo único que podía recordar, era que todos esos pensamientos habían empezado un día en específico, algunos años atrás.

_Miraba con ojos perdidos las serenas aguas del Nilo. Por unos momentos, olvidó que no estaba solo, por eso le sorprendió sentir algo, o mejor dicho alguien, recostarse contra él. Miró a su derecha, encontrando sus ojos con los carmesí del príncipe. El joven de catorce años lo miraba, sonriendo ligeramente. Pero luego, el futuro Faraón dirigió sus ojos hacia el atardecer que se producía en el horizonte._

_-Ra está a punto de comenzar con su viaje hacia el inframundo- susurró. Suspiró luego, observando por unos segundos el amplia balcón en el que estaban. -Seth-_

_-¿Príncipe?- respondió el ojiazul._

_-Me preguntaba... alguna vez has... besado a alguien?- preguntó. Ésto sin duda sorprendió al castaño, quien miró con confusión al joven. ¿A qué se debía tal pregunta? Sin embargo, debía contestar._

_-No, nunca he besado a nadie- habló._

_-Yo tampoco-admitió el joven. _

_-¿No?- interrogó el ojiazul. Se le hacía extraño ésto, puesto que sabía que el joven ya tenía concubinas a su disposición._

_-No... pero he estado pensando en cómo sería. Sí, sé que puedo intentarlo con una de mis concubinas pero... no creo que sea igual- susurró el de ojos carmesí. -Es decir, se supone que es mejor besar a alguien a quien le tengas algo de cariño, no?-_

_-Sí, supongo que sí- contestó. Aunque a decir verdad, ni él estaba seguro. Miró de pronto al príncipe, al sentir cómo éste se alejaba. El joven apoyó sus brazos en el muro del balcón, su mirada centrada en el atardecer._

_Intentó entonces hacer lo mismo, solo para descubrir que no podía. Por alguna extraña razón, no podía dejar de mirar al joven. De pronto, el solo hecho de que el viento moviera ligeramente los cabellos tricolores de Atemu le pareció interesante. Nunca lo había pensado pero... el príncipe era muy hermoso. La sorpresa lo inundó sin embargo al entender ese pensamiento. _

_Por los dioses, simplemente no podía pensar así. Negó con su cabeza, intentando aclararla, pero luego la voz del príncipe lo distrajo. Alzó la mirada, solo para sorprenderse más al ver que el joven se había acercado, y ahora estaba peligrosamente cerca._

_-Seth... podría... ¿puedo besarte?- Miró sin creer al joven, esperando haber escuchado mal. ¿Qué le había pedido? Besarlo, a él? Bajó la mirada, tomando una imagen mental del fino faldellín de seda que colgaba de la cintura del joven, y de los muchos collares que adornaban su cuello. ¿Qué debía responder? No podía negarse. Ese joven era nada más y nada menos que el futuro Faraón de Egipto. -Lo siento... yo... no debí pedirte algo como eso- De nuevo, alzó sus ojos, notando que el joven tenía todas la intenciones de alejarse. Así que, como simple reflejo, tomó al príncipe de la muñeca._

_Sus ojos se encontraron. De inmediato, pudo ver que el joven estaba avergonzado._

_-Sí quieres, hazlo- respondió al fin. Sonrió mentalmente al ver la sorpresa pero también el alivio en esos hermosos ojos._

_-¿Seguro?-_

_-Estoy seguro, príncipe- afirmó. El menor asintió, notándose por unos momentos inseguro acerca de lo que debía hacer. Pero luego, el joven acercó su rostro, haciendo que el corazón del ojiazul diera un brusco giro. De pronto, su primo le pareció mil veces más bello que antes._

_Sus labios estuvieron a solo milímetros. Fue entonces cuando el joven cerró sus ojos, y terminó así con la tormentosa distancia. Los labios de ambos se juntaron. Pero solo por unos segundos antes de que el príncipe decidiera seguir más allá. _

_Con cierta timidez, mordió ligeramente el labio del ojiazul, haciendo que éste abriera su boca. La lengua inexperta del futuro Faraón entró en la dulce caverna, no dudando ni un segundo en explorar sus alrededores. Ésto provocó un pensamiento en el ojiazul, para ser la primera vez que Atemu besara a alguien no lo hacía nada mal._

_Luego, pasados unos segundos, decidió al fin corresponder el beso, sintiendo cómo el joven lo dejaba explorar su boca. El dulce y exótico sabor de su primo era simplemente intoxicante. Sin dudarlo, y queriendo probar más de esa bella caverna, enredó sus brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura del joven, sintiendo cómo éste colocaba entonces sus brazos en su cuello._

_Sus lenguas se juntaron, bailando suavemente a un ritmo pausado pero bello. Podrían haberse quedado así para siempre, pero la necesidad de aire los obligó a separarse._

_Se miraron por varios minutos, sin saber en realidad qué decir o hacer. Sin embargo, para sopresa del ojiazul, el joven se acercó de nuevo, y por segunda vez lo besó._

Desde ese día no había podido dejar de pensar en el joven. Y por eso exactamente, era que sentía que aún faltaba algo en su vida. Sin embargo, el príncipe pronto olvidó lo sucedido, y después de ese día, nunca volvieron a compartir un beso. Sabía bien que el joven lo había besado por simple curiosidad, pero él en cambio, sintió algo mucho más fuerte que eso.

Sus ojos lo obligaron a volver a la realidad. Sin saber cómo, puesto que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, había llegado a los aposentos del Faraón. Tocó la puerta, esperando escuchar una respuesta. Pero, al no escuchar ninguna, abrió la enorme puerta, avisando sin embargo acerca de su presencia.

Todo estaba oscuro. Fue solo la leve luz de una vela la que lo hizo mirar hacia su izquierda. Sus ojos se suavizaron, al ver a su primo sobre su escritorio, dormido sobre varios papiros. Al parecer, el rey no había soportado tanto trabajo. Sí, el joven de ojos carmesí ya era Faraón. Había ascendido al trono al cumplir los dieciseis años, y definitivamente, había probado ser un excelente gobernante, Aunque, en su opinión, el rey de ahora dieciocho años se esforzaba demasiado. Una prueba de ello estaba ahora frente a sus ojos. Era obvio que el soberano sentía cansancio, pero nunca lo mostraba.

Decidiendo que dormir sobre un escritorio era incómodo, se acercó al rey. A como pudo, lo alzó, tomándolo luego en sus brazos. Sin embargo, ésta acción sacó al soberano de su sueño. Por unos segundos, Atemu pareció confundido, pero luego, sonrió ligeramente al ver al ojiazul.

-Seth- susurró.

-Voy a dejarlo en la cama, Majestad- explicó el sacerdote.

-No... tengo que terminar con esos papiros-

-Puedes seguir mañana, estás exhausto ahora- habló el ojiazul. El soberano pareció darse por vencido, puesto que asintió levemente, recostando luego su cabeza contra el pecho del castaño. Segundos después, el joven rey se había quedado dormido nuevamente.

El ojiazul caminó entonces hacia la enorme cama del gobernante. En el camino, pudo oler ese bello olor a loto que emanaba del joven. Dioses, amaba ese olor. De hecho, amaba todo de su rey.

Sí, esa era la verdad. Había descubierto ya que la única razón por la que no podía dejar de pensar en Atemu, era porque se había enamorado de él. Aunque sabía que esos sentimientos eran prohibidos, por eso se negaba a contarle a alguien sobre ellos.

Un sacerdote jamás podría estar con un Faraón. Era el peor sacrilegio de todos. Así que, su amor simplemente no significaba nada.

Colocó pronto al rey en la cama, cubriéndolo luego con las sábanas de seda. Lo miró, enamorándose de él aún más al ver ese hermoso rostro durmiente. Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó al menor, besando levemente su frente.

Cómo deseaba poder besar de nuevo al joven para probar esos dulces labios, quería además poder susurrarle con libertad palabras de amor al oído, probar ese bello cuerpo y hacerlo suyo todas las noches. Pero, no podía, era imposible. Si lo hacía, aún con el consentimiento de Atemu, cometería uno de los peores pecados, y pondría en peligro no solo a sí mismo, sino también al soberano. A él lo matarían si lo descubrían. Quizás el rey escaparía de ese castigo, pero igual, le traería problemas, y eso, era lo que menos deseaba.

Sí, su amor en ese momento era prohibido y Atemu nunca sabría sobre esos sentimientos. Los guardaría en su mente, en un cofre sellado. Intentaría no recordarlos, para no condernarse. Y así pasaría esa vida.

Pero también, había otro pensamiento, uno que le daba cierta esperanza, pues le aseguraba que algún día podría estar con su hermoso Faraón.

Tal vez, en un futuro y en otra vida en donde sus destinos no estuvieran ligados a los deseos de los dioses, podría decirle a Atemu lo que sentía. Y tal vez, y solo tal vez, el bello niño le correspondería...

**-FIN-**

Magi: inspiración de momento u.u como siempre xD No tengo mucho que decir, espero que les haya gustado este one-shot n.n Scandalshipping para variar del Pride... vaaaya, que diferencia xD

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
